1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and to a connection structure between wired circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wired circuit board used in electronic/electric equipment or the like is typically formed with a terminal portion for connection to an external terminal.
As such terminal portions, so-called flying leads, which are formed not only on one side of a conductive pattern but also on both sides of the conductive pattern, have been prevalent in recent years to be adapted for use in highly-densified and more miniaturized electronic/electric equipment, more specifically, for connection to finer-pitch external terminals.
For example, in a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive or the like, it has been known to form terminal portions as flying leads. Such terminal portions are connected to external terminals by, e.g., applying ultrasonic vibrations by means of a bonding tool or the like (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-209918).